Jat Kittag
The Jat Kittag is a Grineer hammer that utilizes a built-in jet engine to empower the weight of its blows. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *High damage – effective against shields. *Slam Attacks have innate damage – effective against Machinery and Fossilized. *Good critical chance. *Very high status chance. *Possesses momentum during regular swings, which resists interruption such as stagger or knockdown. *Stance slot has polarity, matches stance. *Innate and polarities. *Can use the Jat Kittag-exclusive mod. Disadvantages: *Tied with for the lowest base damage of all hammers. **Low and damage – less effective against armor and health. *Slam Attacks have innate damage – less effective against Ferrite Armor and Infested Sinew. Tips *When built for and , the Jat Kittag is more than capable of sending enemies into or through the ceiling with a well placed slam attack, or to the map boundaries if there is no ceiling present. *The 's slam attack can knock enemies off map boundaries, killing them instantly. * can be effectively used on the Jat Kittag due to its high status chance and innate procs on slam attacks. Trivia *It is the first melee weapon ever released in the Chem Lab. *Up until , the Jat Kittag used polearm animations as a placeholder. *The Jat Kittag's slam and charge attacks result in a copious spray of particles (if enabled). These sparks are colored by the Jat Kittag's energy. **Prior to Update 12.3, the sparks were affected by the wielding Warframe's energy color, not the Jat Kittag's. *The exhaust of the Jat Kittag flares up during attacks and cools down shortly afterwards. This is particularly noticeable during Jump attacks. *When performing the Shattered Village combo of the Crushing Ruin stance, the Jat Kittag's spins result in bright trails of light streaming behind the weapon along with its engines flaring up. The Jat Kittag is thus the only weapon that has a unique attack animation when using a stance combo. **This animation was once used as the Jat Kittag's charged attack animation, before the removal of charged attacks in . Media GrineerJetHammer.png|Jat Kittag in Codex. Jat kittag.JPG|Jat Kittag on a Rhino Jat Kittag jump attack.jpg|Jat Kittag jump attack explosion prior to Update 12.3, with the side of the hammer hitting the ground instead of the face. 2014-03-01_00004.jpg|Jat Kittag's PhysX spray Warframe 2014-08-09 15-21-45-03.jpg|Jat Kittag in the Arsenal 2014-09-09_00001.jpg|Jat Kittag on Ash 2014-09-09_00003.jpg|Jat Kittag with Channeling 2014-11-06_00001.jpg|Jat Kittag idle stance after U15 warframe__jat_kittag_by_sbigham-d7k102c.jpg Warframe Jat Kittag Warframe Jat Kittag's U12.3 charge attack|The U12.3 charge attack without mods and with charge rate mods. Warframe Jat Kitag Pro Builds Update 14.8.0 Warframe Jat Kittag, The Sparkly Hammer thequickdraw Patch History *Damage increased from 130 to 200. *Range increased from 2 to 2.8. *Slam Attack increased from 260 to 600. *Slide Attack increased from 260 to 400. *Parry Angle set to 50. *Follow Through increased from 0.2 to 0.4. *Introduced. }} de:Jat Kittag es:Jat Kittag fr:Jat Kittag Category:Grineer Category:Research Category:Hammer Category:Melee Weapons Category:Update 12 Category:Weapons Category:Blast Damage Category:Impact Damage Weapons